onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Storybrooke Heritage Park
Storybrooke Heritage ParkFile:408FollowTheScarf.png is a Storybrooke location on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the fourteenth episode of the third season. History On a different day, Henry meets up with Emma by the duck pond. Emma sadly reveals her reason for coming to Storybrooke was to save his biological father from bad people, but she was too late and he died as a result. }} Emma is planning to get rid of her own magic in an effort to protect her loved ones. As she's standing beside her car, overlooking the Storybrooke Heritage Park duck pond, Emma calls her mother and informs her that she found a way to fix everything. Mary Margaret is shocked by what Emma has to say next, and tries to reason with her daughter, before being hung up on. After finding out about Emma's plans, Elsa proceeds to use a Locator Spell to track down her friend. After pouring a potion on Emma's scarf, Elsa follows it through the Storybrooke Heritage Park, to an abandoned mansion. During a trip to the park, Robin Hood and Regina sit at a bench while Zelena, who is masquerading as Robin's wife Marian, plays with his son Roland beside the duck pond. Robin tells Regina that he wishes to be with her, but suddenly, Roland calls to them after "Marian" fainted. Regina, recognizing "Marian" is freezing because of remnants of Ingrid's ice magic, suggests leaving town will save her life. Sacrificing her chance at happiness, she pushes Robin Hood to go with "Marian". On a rainy evening, Mary Margaret meets up with Regina by the duck pond. She confesses to Regina that she and David caused Maleficent to lose her child, and she asks her to keep the secret from their daughter Emma. She asks Regina to go undercover as a villain to find out Maleficent's plans. After the mysterious Author runs away, Emma and her parents search for him in the Storybrooke Heritage Park. David and Mary Margaret admit to Emma that they already know him, because he was the one who put them on the path that caused Maleficent to lose her child. Emma, who is already angry with her parents for lying to her about these events, is deeply upset. Her parents assure her that they've changed since then, and they only lied to her about this one incident, but Emma does not care care, and says that none of that matters now, since they need to find the Author before Mr. Gold does. }} Hook, who is now a Dark One, is standing at the spot where the Fury tried to abduct Robin. The Darkness informs him that the pond contains a portal to the Underworld. For a Fury, the portal only appears when the moon reaches zenith, but it's always existed. Hook opens the portal, and a boat appears, carrying all of the past Dark Ones, in the flesh. The first one to step off is Nimue, who tells Hook that it's time to get to work and snuff out the light. The Underworld only provides the Dark Ones with a temporary stay in the land of the living, and the only way for them to stay here is to trade places with living souls. The Dark Ones take Henry, Regina, David, Mary Margaret, Robin Hood and Mr. Gold to the duck pond to prepare them for transport to the Underworld. When Emma, who is also a Dark One, shows up to stop them, Nimue hits her with magic, telekinetically choking her. As Hook watches the woman he loves suffer, he has a change of heart. He takes all the Darkness into Excalibur, and all the Dark Ones, minus himself and Emma, are absorbed into the sword. He then sacrifices his own life by having Emma drive the sword through him, releasing them both from the darkness. Emma is determined to bring Hook back, and returns to the pond with her family. Mr. Gold cuts his hand and drips the blood into the duck pond, opening up the portal. Charon appears, ready to transport them to the Underworld. As they begin their journey, Emma promises that she will find Hook. After Emma and her family return to Storybrooke, Regina and Robin are standing by the pond when Regina's sister Zelena walks up to them. Robin wants to know where his infant daughter is, and Zelena answers that she is with Hades. Regina tries to convince her sister that Hades is not to be trusted, but Zelena angrily tells them that if she and Robin try to hurt him, there will be consequences. She teleports away in anger. Emma, Hook, Regina, Mary Margaret, David and Dr. Jekyll notice a dirigible from the Land of Untold Stories flying over Storybrooke. They follow the aircraft on foot, and end up in the Storybrooke Heritage Park, where they run into Mr. Hyde. Emma and Regina combine their forces and blasts Mr. Hyde with their magic, but it does him no harm. Everyone watches as the dirigible goes lower and lower and flies right over the duck pond, before crash landing in the forest. While Jasmine is enjoying a quiet moment by the duck pond, Aladdin shows up. Jasmine, who hasn't seen Aladdin since before the first curse, is happy to be reunited with him. She begs for his help to save Agrabah, their homeland, from danger. She insists that they need the Savior, to which Aladdin begins telling her that he's not the Savior anymore. Belle spends one evening at the park bench, where she holds teddy bear plushie, when Mr. Gold comes to give her the news that he cannot find their son Gideon anywhere. He removes her tracking bracelet to prove he's not tricking her, and then suggests she should call to check in with the Storybrooke nuns. Belle phones the convent, and upon learning Mother Superior returned in a battered state, she and Mr. Gold rush to her side to find out what happened. Gideon appears before Mother Superior in the park, where she apologizes for not being able to stop the Black Fairy from taking him, to which Gideon implies that although she couldn't help him then, she can now. He shows her the broken Hrunting sword and reveals he needs her magic. She attempts to resist by raising a hand, but he paralyzes her. Before he can finish her off, Mr. Gold arrives to do it for him, in order to spare his son from committing an act of darkness. Mr. Gold slices open Mother Superior's palm with the sword to drain all her magic, which flows into Hrunting and repairs the blade. Mother Superior passes out soon after, but unknown to Gideon, she is not actually dead, although her heart stops beating. Her body is brought to the pawnshop by Mr. Gold. Fiona, the Black Fairy, confronts her son Mr. Gold, who now has some knowledge of his mother's past and his destiny to kill her. She insists he doesn't know everything that happened and then uses her magic to show him what led to her banishment. Mr. Gold is surprised to learn she did love him and left him unwillingly, however, he criticizes her for choosing power over love. Fiona defends her choice, stating that she needed her power to protect him and everything she has done was to keep him safe from the dangers of the world. She asks to start over as a family with him if he can forgive her for the things she's done. }} Visitors *Aladdin *Belle † *The Black Fairy † *Charon *Eighteen Dark OnesFile:511AreYouAlright.png File:511Mom!Dad!.png † *David Nolan *Dr. Jekyll † *Elsa *Emma Swan *Fury *Gideon *Gorgon † *Henry Mills *Hook *Jasmine *King Arthur † *Leroy *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Mother Superior *Mr. Gold † *Mr. Hyde † *Nimue † *Regina Mills *Robin Hood † *Roland *Zelena *Zoso † Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *This location is separate from the Storybrooke Wilderness Park. *Two other Storybrooke parks, the Storybrooke Centennial Park and the Alder Park, appear on Greg and Tamara's map of Storybrooke.File:219PlacesYouSawIt.png **In addition, three more parks appear on an illegible prop sign near the Storybrooke Cannery. They are named Winnowers Park, Gottling Park and Foreshore Park. (photograph) The prop sign can be seen by the cannery in "Lacey", but it is too far away to read.File:219Aha!.png **Yet another park is mentioned on a prop sign created for the episode "The Snow Queen", which reveals that the scene where Emma is sitting alone in her car at night is supposed to take place in Rowan Hill Park. However, the sign does not appear on-screen. *The Storybrooke Daily Mirror has an article about a hiking location called the Storybrooke Heritage Trail.File:401Newspaper2.png **A location named Storybrooke Heritage Farm is mentioned on the cannery prop sign. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The shot of Charon coming through the portal in "Swan Song"File:511FerrymanArrives.png is stock footage from "The Price",File:502ThereItIs!.png but with a different color hue. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *One of the classified ads in the Storybrooke Daily Mirror is about a house located near the Storybrooke Heritage Park.File:508OurFuture.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *Burnaby's Central Park doubles as Storybrooke Heritage Park for the show.Filming report for "Smash the Mirror": '''Filming report for "The Price":' The pond featured in every scene, is Central Park's Upper Pond.Filming report for "Swan Song": Filming report for "Street Rats": Appearances References }} fr:Heritage Park